Snappy and Sassette oneshots
by Angel the Brat
Summary: I was bored and I felt like it. I only own the story plots. Rated for swearing, thanks to Sassette and sometime others.
1. Tennis

I only own the story

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Smurf Vill-

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

What's going on? Oh just the normal. Smurfette and Hefty are fighting over something. Let's find out what.

(Scene zooms in on Smurfette and Hefty fighting with Sassette and Snappy watching with bored looks on their faces next to the 2 mentioned Smurfs)

"We girls could definitely beat your sorry blue butts in tennis." Smurfette yelled in her snooty, high, nasally voice, refering to her and the young Smurf girl next to her and the 2 boys in front of them respectivley.

"In your dreams girls. Boys are the superiors in every sport so go back to the garden or house work where you to belong!" Hefty yelled stereotypically.

This was the comment that got the youngest one in the arguements attention. It also set her off.

"What! Listen muscleheaded stereotyper , girls can do anything boys can do and we can definitely do it better!" Sassette howled as she got in the older's face and poked her finger against his chest.

It was now Snappy's turn to get upset.

"You know it's true Sassette so back the smurf off!" He yelled as he pushed her to the ground and towered over her.

Instead of crying she just calmly got up, dusted off her dress, looked at Snappy... and slapped him across the face and spoke calmly, "we will see later on. We'll meet at the tennis court at 15 o'clock (3:00). Be ready." With that she turned on her heel, with Smurfette following, and calmly walked away from the 2 shocked boys, one with a bright red hand mark forming on his left cheek.

Hefty scoffed.

"Come on Snappy" he said starting to walk away, "we have to get ready."

Snappy still stood in the same spot, holding his cheek and staring after the petite red head, only mumbling, "Smurf I messed up" before being snapped out of his thoughts by his name being called by the muscled smurf.

"Coming Hefty!" He yelled, scurrying off after him.

* * *

When the two male Smurfs got to the court they saw only Sassette there fiddling around with a boombox with a pink and blue water bottle and personalized tennis racket with pink, blue and her logo (pink winky face that's stick a blue tongue out) and wearing a tennis outfit that made Snappy's eyes widen, jaw drop and have a slight nosebleed.

The outfit consited of a dark blue cropped wide strap tank top that was missing the back and the only reason it didn't slip off her arms was because the straps were held together with two pieces of light pink elasticy fabric, short light pink skirt that hugged her curves, on her feet were light pink and blue tennis shoes. Finally on her right elbow was a black, pink and blue elbow brace.

"Holy smurf..." Snappy ogled before he was smacked on the back of the head.

"Stay focused dumb smurf!" Hefty yelled at his trainee.

After Smurfette arrived Sassette explained the rules, they started the match.

(I don't know much about Tennis so yeah. Just know Snappy got critizized a lot by Hefty, cruelly teased by Smurfette and sympathetic looks from Sassette )

* * *

"I knew we'd win" Smurfette bragged, "where'd Snappy get his tennis skills, fail school? Ha ha!" She taunted holding a hand for Sassette to high-5. All the young girl did was give a disapproving look and a shake of the head.

"Well if Snappy wasn't such a dimwitted smurf we would've won!" Hefty yelled back.

Snappy's head hung hoping the others wouldn't see the tears that were brewing in his dark blue eyes.

"Snappy, are you okay?" Sassette asked putting a hand on his shoulder which was shoved off immediatley before Snappy ran towards the bunkhouse, tears flying.

Sassette turned to Smurfette and Hefty who were commenting on Snappy being a baby.

She was pissed with a capitol everything!

"You assholes!" She shrieked, shocking the 2 olders, "Hefty, don't you dare try to pin all the loss on Snappy, it was your fault too dumbass!" She yelled.

Smurfette snickered.

"And you!" The red head turned on the blonde, startling her the process. "You shouldn't have teased him like that you dumbass bitch!"

Both adults were startled by the girl's outburst. There was silence and when Sassette was sure they shut up she gave a smirk, curt nod, turned on her heel and ran after her friend.

The 2 adults still stood, dumbfounded on what just happened.

Wait, what **_did_** just happen?

* * *

(At the River Smurf)

Snappy was sitting on rock thinking and blaming himself for the loss of the game. He also felt sorry for hurting Sassette earlier. It didn't make him feel any better that she was being so nice to him after he was such a jerk to her.

"Snappy! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" A female voice startled him causing him to fall in the water. "Snappy!" The girl's voice yelled before a pair of sapphire blue arms yanked him to the water's surface where he came face to face with the girl that he was just thinking of.

"*cough* Sasse *sputter* ette? *cough*" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for scaring you Snaps, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what those 2 dumbasses said." She told jamming her thumb back from where she came from. Her language surprised the boy who was now climbing on the rock again.

"So.." Sassette quizzed, "are you okay?" "Fine, wh- ACK!" Snappy yelped as the girl appeared on the top suddenly almost falling off. Luckily the younger of the 2 grabbed his hand just in time and helped yank him up.

"What? But? You? How!?" He exclaimed looking from the ground to the girl repeatidily in shock, amazement and slight horror. She just shrugged.

"So anyway, are you really sure you're okay? Like, _**Really**_ , _**Really**_?" She asked crossing her ankles and stretching her small arms behind her head. Snaapy just stared and sighed.

"I don't know. I mean Hefty and Smurfette critisizing me wasn't really anything new but you-"

"Snappy if this about me slapping you earlier, I am so smurfing sorry about tha-"

"No Sassette, if anyone is to be sorry it's me. I should never have pushed you." Snappy was crying and stuttering by now "I-I feel s-so g-g-guilty about it. I'm so sorry!"

Sassette hugged her friend close, rubbing his back and softly shushing him. He instantly latched his hands together behind her back, slightly rocking them back and forth. After about 20 min Snappy started to calm down.

"Sorry Sassette. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel guilty. I'm also sorry I looked so weak by crying." Snappy wiped his tears and sniffled. Sassette giggled a bit and gave a sympathetic smile to her slightly hurt friend.

"Snappy crying in front of me doesn't make you weak. If anything it makes you stronger. Besides of course I forgive you and if you want I'd be glad to teach you tennis." She said giving a small hug to the boy next to her.

"Well we had better get going." Sassette said, looking to her right wrist, "we have to get cleaned up for dinner and Slouchy and Nat might be looking for us."

Snappy sighed, "Fine." He was enjoying the alone time with his cru- friend! I mean Friend!

"Good! Oh and I'm sorry for slapping you by the way, so here." She gently pecked his cheek that she had slapped earlier, giggled and jumped off the rock with a 'race ya' thrown over her shoulder as she scampered towards the village.

Snappy just sat there, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape and fingers on his cheek.

"I got kissed on the cheek by Sassette..."

A goofy smile broke out on his face.

"I got kissed on the cheek by Sassette!"

He clicked his heels and ran to the village.

"Yahoo! I got kissed on the cheek by Sassette!"

The animals just looked after him like he was crazy.

"


	2. Halloween

Don't own anything!

* * *

It was a surprisingly beautiful day in Smurf Village and every smurf was getting ready for Halloween the next day. Greedy made treats, Jokey was working on his tricks, Tailor was working on costumes, most of the smurfs were decorating the village, and finally the Smurflings and Sassette were carving their Jack-O-Lanterns in the mess hall. They were the most excited for obvious reasons.

"I wonder how much candy we're gonna get!" Snappy said happily, jumping up and down a bit. "Smurf down ya hickory nut!" Nat raised his voice, "we have to get these pumpkins done in time and you'll cut yourself if your not careful! Right Slouchy?" Nat asked his red shirted friend who was lazily carving a traditional happy pumpkin face on his pumpkin.

Snappy just glowered at his friend/ rival. "I know that Nat." He hissed at the overall wearing Smurfling, "Halloween is just exciting is all. Ain't that right Sassy?" He turned to his red haired friend who just happened to be the only girl around their age. She took her focus off her pumpkin and gave a smile, "Nat, Snappy has a right to be excited about Halloween..." Snappy interrupted with a "Yes!" Sassette frowned and continued, "however..." the boys looked at her, "Snappy, Nat also has the right to worry about your safety." Nat did a a victory pose while Snappy just mumbled, "whatever..." and both sat down and returned to their pumpkins.

After about fifteen minutes, all four had finished their pumpkins, carried them back to their tree stump house and were at Tailor's getting their costumes fitted.

"Ouch!" Snappy yelped as he was pricked by the needle Tailor was using to sew his wolf costume together.

"Tailor that hurt!" He yelled. "Relax Snappy, it's almost done. There we go!" Tailor leaned back and admired his handiwork. Snappy jumped down and ran to the mirror, "holy smurf!" He exclaimed, "I look awesome! Ain't that right Sassy?" The girl giggled and agreed, "you sure do look cute Snap!" Snappy blushed and rubbed the back of his head at her comment. He wore one of his old yellow hoodies that covered his spiky blonde hair and dark yellow jeans which were now covered in fake, blonde fur with black sneakers and gloves to act as paws. At the top of his hood were two fake wolf ears that matched the fake wolf tail attached to the back of his pants.

Nat and Slouchy snickered.

Nat decided he wanted to be a puppy so they took a deep brown hoodie which was now covered in dark brown fake fur and attached two fake, floppy ears to the top, matching dark brown jeans covered in dark brown fake fur and a short dark brown tail attached.

Slouchy wore a simple ghost costume which was basically a white sheet with two eye holes (I honestly couldn't picture anything else on him. I swear!).

"Okay, everyone but Tailor out. I want my costume to be a surprise!" She said pushing Snappy, Nat, and Slouchy out the door which she slammed behind them. The windows followed.

The boys just stood dumbstruck. "Okay then..." Snappy said before he and his friends walked off.

(Halloween night)

"Where is she?" Snappy asked, tapping his sneaker clad foot impatiently. "I'm sure she'll be here any - Woah..." Nat trailed off and Slouchy gave a low whistle. Snappy looked over to where his two friends were looking and his jaw _**literally**_ hit the floor.

There, in front of them was Sassette waving and running to them, but that's not what caught their attention. Oh no. What caught their attention was her outfit. She was wearing a Red Riding Hood costume that looked a little more like Pink&Blue Riding Hood. She had on a carnation pink corset styled dress, the corset was laced with pale blue ribbon, the skirt only going to her mid-thigh, and knee high black boots. Her cape was almost a raspberry pink that went to the middle of her stomach though you could still see her loose, blood red hair that went a little above her butt. She also carried a tan wicker picnic basket. All in all the boys thought she was hotter than hell.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Let's get going!" She said, dragging Snappy by the hand to the nearest mushroom house. Nat and Slouchy got over the fact that their friend was looking hot and followed but throughout the night, Snappy kept sneaking glances and blushing.

(At their tree stump house)

"Wow, that was fun!" Sassette said happily, walking out from the washroom in her pale pink and baby blue PJs. Her friends agreed with mumbles and nods as they all made their way to their beds. After about fifteen minutes Sassette sensed Nat and Slouchy in dreamland but noticed her blonde friend was not with them in sleep so she leaned over the side of the bed so that she was able to talk with the person below.

"Pst! Snappy! I know you're awake so don't even try to fool me!" She whispered. Snappy turned only to come face to face with the girl who was leaning over the bed from her own. They both blushed madly but neither could see the others from how dark it was.

"I just wanted to say that you really did make a cute wolf. Did I make a cute Red riding hood?" She asked. Snappy smirked, "you were pretty hot. Even though the only thing red about you was your hair." Sassette felt her face light up with a blush that could rival her hair. "T-Thanks," She stuttered before composing herself, "well, night Snaps." She leaned in with closed eyes and kissed him on his left cheek making him freeze up. "Sweet dreams." Sassette whispered against his ear before pulling back and laying down properly on her bed.

Snappy put his hand to his cheek and a huge grin split his face and he did, indeed, have sweet dreams that night, about him and Sassette getting married and living a wonderful life together.

* * *

FUCK! THAT TOOK FOR- FUCKING-EVER!

Oh well enjoy!


	3. I'm Sorry

I own nothing!

* * *

It was a stormy day and all of Smurf village was inside watching TV. Well almost all.

"*Sigh*" 'Sometimes I wish I could go home now but I have to find _it_ and bring it back to my dimension...' Sassette thought sadly as she sat, crying, on the wooden swing that hung on a low tree branch. She was both sad, mad, and confused. She and Snappy had another fight but this fight was worse than others. She brought a hand to brush the bruise on her left cheek. She still couldn't believe he had punched her.

(With Snappy)

Snappy was sitting on his bed, head in hands and thinking about what had happened. Slouchy and Nat had already went to tell Papa and look for Sassette while Snappy stayed and waited to see if she'd come back.

He looked at the torn up pieces of paper in front of him, reminding him of what he did.

(Flashback)

It had started out pretty normal. The boys had decided to watch their programs so Sassette was just drawing and softly singing.

"Sassette, could you quite down a bit?" Snappy asked, looking at the only girl in the house from over the couch.

"Sure" "thanks"

She started singing even softer but after about 30 minutes of the friends either watching TV or drawing, Snappy was starting to get annoyed by Sassette's singing for it was still to loud for his liking so he stomped over and yelled in her face, "stop trying to sing would you?!" Slouchy and Nat sighed before pausing the TV and looking at the two others.

Sassette stood, "what do you mean trying to sing?" She asked with a glare.

Snappy scoffed.

"Oh please!" He yelled, "like you can actually sing!" Sassette puffed her cheeks, "I can to sing!" Her voice was rising in volume and pitch, "now can I go back to drawing and singing? If it annoys you, just turn up the fucking TV cause I ain't stopping!" Snappy got angry at this and grabbed her drawing. In it was a beautiful water scene with a river and weeping willow tree at night time that looked like it was lit by fireflies and the full moon reflecting. It was pretty good for a person Sassette's age. Looked more like a photo than a drawing in fact.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sassette jumped to try and grab the drawing from the taller but he held it out of her reach and looked at it for a few seconds before glaring at it and ripping it up. Sassette gasped and watched as the pieces of her work fell to her feet. She fell to her knees and grasped some of the pieces in her tiny hands before throwing them down and leaping up to face the blonde boy.

"Why would you do that when I worked so hard on it?" She asked, tears her eyes. He glared at her, "Because it was stupid just like you!" *Smack* Sassette fell to the floor holding her left cheek, looking up at Snappy with scared, sad eyes. Snappy stared in shock at what he had just done.

"Sassette I'm-" But she was already out the door.

(End of flashback)

'How could I have done this to someone so innocent. I could of turned up the TV or left her alone. After all, she wasn't hurting anyone and her singing was actually pretty beautiful. Same with her drawing... Which I ruined."

Snappy looked to the coat rack and noticed that the house's only girl resident had left her coat. 'She'll freeze without that! I have to make sure she's okay! I have to bring her back!' With that he snatched his coat and her's and headed out, pulling the hood over his blonde hair.

"Don't worry Sassette! I'll find you and bring you home!"

(Sassette)

"Achoo!" Said girl sneezed, shivering. "Maybe I should have brought a coat with me." She looked up at the branch that held the swing and smiled a bit. , remembering when Snappy surprised her with it.

(Flashback)

"Geez Snappy are we there yet? We've been walking for at least a half an hour!" Sassette asked with a pout as she and the boy who had brought her to the village (my story the New Members) dragged her blindfolded through the forest. "Almost Sassy. Almost" He chuckled. Finally they stopped and Sassette felt Snappy untie the blindfold as soon as it was off, a gasp escaped her lips.

In front of her was wooden swing with field of flowers around it and vines curling around the ropes for the swing. A crystal lake was not to far away.

"Oh my smurfing god..." She whispered. "So do you, um, like it?" Snappy was obviously nervous as he was looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head.

"No..." Snappy brought his head up and looked very sad until she finally faced him with a face of absolute joy and said, "I absolutely love it!" Before Snappy knew it he was on the ground, under Sassette who was hugging him tightly."Thank you." She whispered in his ear making him blush.

"Your welcome Sassy. Now don't tell anyone else of this place 'cause its our little secret, okay?"

"Of course Snappy. I promise."

(End of Flashback)

(With Snappy)

"Now where would Sassette be? Probably somewhere only a limited amount of people knew...Of course! The swing in the field!" With that he took off into the forest, down the path that led to his and Sassette's special spot.

After about ten minutes of nonstop running, Snappy finally arrived at the field and saw Sassette facing away from him on the swing, shivering and singing (If I die young by the band Perry) beautifully.

"Sassette!" He yelled making her whip around to face him. He ran up and grabbed her into a tight hug only to realize how cold she was. He slowly let go and pulled out her coat, helping her pull it on before hugging her again.

"Come on Sassy we need to get you back home. You could be really sick." The girl just nodded and was about to start walking when Snappy grabbed her bridal style but since Sassette felt to weak, she didn't bother hitting him and instead fell asleep in his arms after two minutes.

Snappy looked down at the small girl, and smiled at how peaceful she looked before planting a kiss next to her lips and whispering, "I'm sorry." Before continuing to the village with her.

(BTW He, fo


	4. Mistletoe

I own nothing

Yes I know it's late but if you flame me I'll just tell you to go fuck yourself.

Somewhat a connected story to Changing.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Sassette was in her house getting ready for a masquerade ball at the high school and everyone was going. Even her and she hated going to social gatherings. "Sassette! Are you ready?" "One sec!" She glanced in the mirror, brushing through her blood red curly/ spikey hair once more and smoothing her pink dress and making sure the blue wrap around her waist was tightly tied. She finally stood and walked out, black heels clacking on the stairs.

"Oh Sassy, you look so beautiful! Come on, I wanna take a picture." Nanny was dressed in a light purple formal dress and Grandpa wore a light yellow and white tuxedo because they were chaperoning. After a few pictures, they finally got into the car and arrived at the high school. Before walking in after her guardians, she stared at the snow colored building and then down at the pink, blue and black glitter covered mask before placing it over her eyes and walked in.

Everyone was dancing or just hanging out and she barely recognized anyone. Hopefully for her, no one recognized her either. She went to sit down by the punch bowl and stayed there for a few moments just thinking until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up and saw a boy around her age with dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes and wearing a yellow, white and gray tuxedo. She leapt up with a tiny blush, "oh sorry, do you wanna sit here? I-I can move if you want." The boy smiled and grabbed her hand. "No silly, I wanted to see if you wanted to dance." Her blush increased and she began fiddling with her dress. "S-Sure."

The boy led her to the dance floor and they got into social dancing positions before they started gliding across their small space of floor. Eventually the space grew as Smurfs separated to watch the two dance. They didn't notice as they were to lost in their own little world.

Off to the side, Grandpa was trying to keep himself from crying and Nanny was taking pictures of their adopted daughter with tears of happiness dancing in her eyes and visions of Sassette's marriage in her head. The two teens danced the night away until midnight where it was the village's tradition to see who was behind the mask and if a spotlight landed on a dancing pair, they called it 'the mistletoe' and they have to kiss. It just so happened that it landed on Sassette and the mystery boy. Sassette's arms nervously went around the boy's neck and his confidently around her waist before their lips met. After a few seconds, they separated and reached for the other's mask and lifting it up to reveal their faces.

Sassette's eyes widened when she saw Snappy in front of her. Her mouth opened and closed before she took her mask back and slowly backed away. Unfortunately Smurfette noticed what had happened and started laughing and pointing. "Look! Sassette actually thought she could get a boyfriend by using the mistletoe! Ha! How idiotic! How the hell did she get on honor roll with her stupidity!" Everyone joined in.

Sassette looked around with hurt eyes which finally met Snappy's who simply huffed and turned away. 'W-What? H-He doesn't like me? But he asked me to dance with him? Oh, it was probably a dare! They probably knew who I was and dared him to play with my feelings! What a jackass! And to think, I still like him...' Not being able to bear the pain of the insults and her crush taking advantage of her, she bolted. She burst outside but kept running like hell was on her heels. The bottom of her dress getting wet in the slush and snow.

She eventually arrived to her house and slammed her bedroom door, locking it almost immediately. She slid down the door, dams breaking as she sobbed into her hands. "Why... Why me?" She eventually cried herself to sleep.

(two weeks later, at school)

Sassette was still being teased but now it was way worse. Some girls locked her in the Janitor's closet, some boys hit her in the halls and lots of smurfs and smurfettes filled her head with suicidal thoughts.

Finally she bumped into Snappy who was still feeling guilty about what happened at the dance but still he gave her a harsh look. She was relieved when her free period started. That is until someone yanked her into another janitor's closet. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Snappy standing there looking guilty and blushing so hard she could see it the dim light.

"Um, c-can I h-help you S-Snappy?" The boy shook his head and sighed. "No. My mom was chaperoning that night and saw what had happened so I apparently have to apologize and make it up to you." The girl frowned. She never wanted a forced apology. No. She wanted one that came from the heart. She started to walk away but Snappy grabbed her arm and yanked her to his chest. "Where do you think your going?" Sassette looked up. She never really noticed how tall he was. "I was going to get out of this thing, I don't want a forced apology 'cause then it doesn't really count." Snappy looked surprised for a second. He expected her to force the sorry out of him. "Yeah well I am sorry. I've thought about it a lot about it and you didn't deserve to have your feelings hurt like that." Sassette ducked her head silently. "Sassette? Are you going to accept it or n-" His eyes widened when he felt her lips on his.

He finally relaxed into the kiss and tried to put his arms around her waist but she pulled back before he could. "W-What was that?" Sassette scoffed a bit and pointed above Snappy, to a piece of mistletoe. "You really think I wouldn't notice that?" Snappy blushed a bit before regaining . "Well if you knew about why did you-" "Kiss you?" Sassette interrupted, "I figured if I kissed you first, you would be to much in shock to embarrass me. Now if you'll excuse me." With that she was gone and as soon as the door closed she dashed into the girl's room and looked in the mirror. "What was I thinking? He'll never like me. Why would he?" She started wiping at the tears of a broken heart.

Meanwhile in the Janitor's closet, Snappy was still puzzled at what in the hell just went down. 'She thought I was going to hurt her again? Oh damn, what was I thinking that night? And what the fuck is this feeling? It so warm and fuzzy? Could it be love?' He touched his lips. 'She tasted like strawberry shortcake.' Snappy sighed. 'Too bad I can't ask her out. I'll be teased and bullied too. I don't know how she deals with it. I'm supposed to be a strong man and yet she's stronger and she's a girl.' With that he walked out, hands in his pockets and head hanging.

"One day..." He whispered, "One day Sassette, we'll be together."


	5. Will you be my Valentine

I own nothing!

The smurfs are pretty much the same as they are in most of my stories. Human sized and modern. This also somewhat takes place in the 'Changing' universe only after so I guess it's kinda an early epilogue.

* * *

It was a beautiful February 14th day, aka, Valentines day. Everysmurf in Smurf village was happy with their girl or boyfriends. Going about happily to resturants, the movies or their bedrooms to 'do' each other. All except Sassette who was extremely sad in the ice cream parlor/ café eating an ice cream sundae with a 'HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!' poster above her head.

"*Sigh* All alone for Valentines day again. God this day is shitty." She whispered, looking at the many couples around her, enjoying themselves. Now Sassette was never usually the jealous type but seeing so many smurfs happy with their date, she couldn't help but envy them and their happiness. She was so absorbed in thought that she didn't notice a blonde haired smurfling sitting across from her until a hand was waved in her face and her name called a few times. She looked over to see Snappy Lightning. A boy who she hung out with from school. Also her crush.

"O-Oh Snappy! I'm sorry, did you want to sit here? I can move somewhere el-" "Sassette, it's okay, I like sitting and talking with you." He smiled and Sassette's heart almost burst out of her chest as a blush had to be forced down. Eventually someone came over to take Snappy's order while the two teens were talking. Well, Snappy was talking, Sassette was listening and more or less fidgeting. When Snappy's ice cream came, so did a very awkward silence. Or at least awkward for Snappy, as he was used to lots of talking.

"So, um, do you not have a valentine today?" He asked, mentally smacking himself. Of course she didn't! She was sitting alone and wouldn't have tried to give up her table if she did. Still, he was silently hoping she said she didn't. "No..." She sighed , not noticing Snappy's rapidly growing smile. 'Yes! This is my chance!' "In that case, would you like to be my-" "Hey, Sassette!" Both friends turned to see Snippy, Snappy's mirror counterpart, walking over. Snappy growled. Snippy always flirted with Sassette, especially around him to piss him off. Sassette wasn't to happy either since Snippy made her very uncomfortable most times but still, she was her polite self. "Oh hello Snippy. What brings you here?" She asked kindly. "Oh nothing, just looking for a Valentine is all. Say how about you be-" "Sassette! Will you be my valentine!" Everyone turned to Snappy, including the other customers and workers. Sassette and Snippy were taken aback, Snippy mad on the inside and Sassette's heart pounding. Snappy was really embarrassed when he saw everyone looking. So much so that he ran out.

"Snappy! Wait! Please!" And with that, Sassette was gone too.

'Smurf! Why did I have to be such an idiot! How come I yelled that! Damn Snippy! Now Sassette won't want to be my-' "Snappy!" Said smurf slowed until finally stopping. A red headed smurfette appeared at his side and grabbed him into a hug. "Snappy, of course I'll be your valentine!" Snappy's eyes widened considerably. "R-Really? But I thought you would want Snip-" Sassette shook her head quick. "No way! To me, Snippy is just a copy of you! And why have a copy when I'm lucky enough to have the real thing! Right?" Snappy could've exploded or cried out of the pure joy in his heart, but settled for a incredibly large, goofy smile when Sassette kissed his cheek.

"Now come on, we have to pay for our ice cream and then we go on a date, okay?"

After paying, Snappy took Sassette to see the newest horror movie since she wasn't into chick flick shit (He was very thankful for that) and then went home before they met back up later when Snappy was to pick her up to go to a fancy restaurant. Both were extremely nervous.

(With Snappy)

"Oh my God! My little boy is going on his first dinner date! And with such a wonderful girl to!" Snappy rolled his eyes as his mom freaked out about his date with Sassette. He decided to wear a pale yellow, long sleeved dress shirt with white dress pants and dress shoes. He even showered, changed his underwear and put on some cologne! To his mom, that was a freaking miracle! Even Hefty didn't do that on his dates with Smurfette! 'Maybe it depends on the person and who they are with' Sally thought as her husband was trying, and failing, to get to calm the fuck down already!

(Sassette)

Sassette was digging through her closet to find the perfect dress. Finally, her hand brushed something silky which she immediately pulled out. "Perfect" she whispered.

(Later)

Snappy stood at Sassette's door with a bouquet of pink and red roses.

'Okay Snappy. You can do this! She's just the most beautiful, kind, generous- Agh! Stop! Don't syc yourself out! Okay, here we go." He slowly knocked and was answered almost immediately by Grandpa Smurf, one of Sassette's guardians. "Oh, Snappy, come in, come in. Sassy is almost ready." "Hey Snappy." "Never mind." Snappy turned to the stairs and his mouth dropped. There was Sassette, stunning as ever. She wore a strapless, soft pink, floor length dress, white heels and little make up. Her blood red hair was put into a side ponytail and bangs held by her pink headband. "S-Sassette." Said girl giggled as she made her way down. "Yes?" She asked. "W-Well, you just look really pretty. I-I mean, not like you don't always look beautiful! I-I mean, um, t-these are for you." He blushed as he handed her the bouquet, head down and a giant blush. She blinked a few times before taking it and kissing the top of Snappy's head before placing them in a vase. "They are lovely Snappy. Thank you. Now, why don't we go to dinner?" Snappy's face lit with a smile as he hooked his arm with hers. "Be back by eight you two!" Grandpa yelled as his adopted grand child was helped into the passenger seat before hopping into the driver's side.

Needless to say, they both had a lovely time.

Too bad they didn't ask each other out.


End file.
